


K/DA: All Out

by orphan_account



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In an alternate universe where K/DA is a clandestine organization destined to eradicate malevolent supernatural beings from Earth Akali is an esteemed member of it with Ahri as her strike commander and partner. One day Akali gets assigned a near-impossible task, the apprehension or elimination of an infamous succubus by the name of Evelynn and her partner in crime and a humanoid being from the Void by the name of Kai'Sa. Will the notorious Assassin and the Paragon go all out? Or falter on the beauty of her mark.
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	1. Hideaway

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I named the organization K/DA but I had to put it in no matter how horrendous it might sound.

Tis perhaps the countdown to oblivion. For the once proud city of Tokyo. Tis perchance her inhabitants last dance, alone to face death and pestilence. Confronted by the eerie and unknown mortals became desperate for answers. A flock's flight makes for an omen, the falling of a star a dire presage. Turning to priests for interpretation when there was no reason to be found. When religion failed, men turned to science. They built such vain cities. Crafting machines made for endless war. New questions flourished as old answers withered. What is darkness but lurking sun? What is wall but enslaved stone? What is glass but tortured sand? What is song but a call to arms? What is hate but jilted love? What is life but death pending?

In the city of Tokyo where the streets and walls are painted in blood and viscera. There are streets filled with fanaticism and wretched agony. Women and children alike kidnapped or slaughtered straight on the streets where malfeasance and savagery knows no bounds. The eternal remembrance of the horrors plagues the minds of beast and man alike, a reminder that the sweet kiss of death is always present no matter of the circumstances that the cruel being known as fate has given you, a reminder that beast and man are equal brothers, never more crueller than the other and never more forgiving than the other. 

Violence overruled amenity in every way possible, passivity became a fool's errand suited for the inept and the unworthy. The weakness of harmony thrived within the nefarious hearts of men turning the once prosperous city into a diabolical battleground appropriate only for the fittest of the fittest. Vibrant lights and cheerful holo-ads that were stuck to skyscrapers masqueraded the bloodied streets around them. Peace has inevitably led humanity to a new age of violence. Humanity unavoidably stepped across an impassable line and taken the Devil's place in the world. Akali Jhomen Tethi was an oddity to the vicious city. She was as insidious as the city itself but also as virtuous as an honest judge. The city's soul was as black as the catacombs but hers is as bright as it was dark, a measly torch falling down an endless abyss.

She possessed what humans would have called an Eastern Asian appearance, she had a billowy ponytail that was dyed a blackish blue on the top and blonde on the rest, on her head all of the hairs were slicked backwards towards the ponytail and like the ponytail itself the top part of it was coloured with the dark shade whilst on the side there was two streaks of blonde hair before the area around it was consumed by the blackish-blue colour, on the left side of her forehead was a massive tuff of undyed hair with some big strands moving upwards whilst some moved downwards onto her face, her eyebrows were quite well done and thin and dual eyebrow slits, she wore dark eyeliner and light eyeshadow to complement her inky eyes and overall her graceful face.

Hover cars and trucks whizzed above her head as she spun her lit cigarette in between her fingers letting speckles of embering ash to fall onto the wet concrete floor. She and the people roaming around on the streets have learned to ignore the screams of the damned that often echoed through darkened alleyways but that didn't stop Akali from sneering in anger. Hiding her kunai behind her belted skintight leather pants with two iridescent strips on each thigh. The left side of the pants unlike the right side which went all the way to the ankles were cut right below her knee but was swiftly concealed by her calf-high ebony socks. On her feet she wore laceless charcoal-coloured sneakers with her soles being made out of a diamond lookalike. From the waist up she wore nothing but a persian-blue sports bra and a very light blue leather jacket with square ocean-blue studding and a thin sheet of plastic over the fabric making it excessively shiny, through her exposed clothing her hardened abs glimmered in the lights of the skyscrapers. Near her forearms, dark blue equilateral triangles began to piece themselves together. Akali wore leather fingerless gloves with a triangular opening on the back of her hands the same colour as her overall attire. Finally, she wore an exotic semi-transparent blackened fabric around her shoulders and a significant part of her chest, near her neck hung a singular metal chain that swung every time she moved. 

The smell of greasy food and human impertinence permeated the air further complimenting the city's murderous nature. Digging her thumbs under her pants she with the rest of her fingers gripped on the two leather belts that secured her pants before ambling down the crowded streets. The people and creatures around her were dressed normally and looked normal enough but inside no human souls resided except for a demon's. Rich or poor it didn't matter everybody was willing to kill their own family for money and power. Peace no longer existed in their souls, it was all taken up now by malice and avarice. Human compassion was a foreign word to all, no longer holding any meaning whatsoever. People whether or not they believe it always has a cutthroat inside them but nowadays people embrace it and tend to forget the meanings of mercy and peace.

Akali was about to take another step forwards when the whirring of a magical attack echoed behind her ears. 

"I didn't expect to see the infamous Assassin from K/DA roaming the streets. Thought our informat was shitting on us"

Slowly putting her hands up into the air Akali turned around to see a heavily tattooed man wearing a suit followed by his two accomplices, his buddies looked rather frightened and anxious, ready to run at the drop of a pin but more importantly primed for manipulation.

"That's a great idea if you want to get put on ice"

The Assassin talked nonchalantly to the man's accomplices causing them to twiddle with their fingers nervously dropping down their guards as she predicted they would. The confidence residing within her words were already making their legs twitch with anxiety and their lips to quiver. All Akali needed to do now was break down the feeble wall in their minds. 

"What are you doing?! Don't drop your guns, point it at her!"

"You think I'm this Assassin, a member from K/DA? No, I'm not who this guy thinks I am"

The pure sureness of her voice was already making the accomplices memories become as hazy as dirty water. Dropping their guns or charged magical ability they began to slowly back away until their commander barked at them, calming their frayed nerves for the moment.

Walking towards Phaedra the man released his sharpened nails, putting them bare inches away from Akali's throat.

"Hm! So who are you if you're not part of K/DA"

"Someone you should have truly not have fucked with. You dumb motherfuckers just attempted to assassinate a Forsaken member. You have any idea what they're gonna do to you?"

Her snake tongue wasn't affecting the tattooed man but it was causing his teammates to uncomfortably tap their feet on the ground as they eyed their weapons. The Forsaken were an extremely respected and feared organization active in Tokyo, they murder, rape and imprison anyone they want anytime they want. Their officers were never intimidated whilst on the streets as any attempted assault on the officers would lead to the offender getting an indefinite stay within a virtual torture chamber.

"Oh shit!"

"They're gonna hunt you down, all of you. They're gonna make your little escapade here look like a walk in the park. They're gonna rip your hearts off and feed them to the shredder. They're gonna kill your family, your friends, your dogs and cats and fucking goldfish"

"And why would a Forsaken agent be roaming around here at this time?"

"There's been an unauthorized nano-weapons purchase by bio-pirates on this street. I'm here to clean up the mess"

Leaning past the man's shoulder Phaedra stared deeply into his accomplice's eyes seeing that her little act no matter how feeble it was scared them to the bone.

"The man who employed me. He's going to come personally to each and every one of your houses and he will erase you! And when he's done, you two won't even be a memory!"

"Fuck it, I'm out of here"

The lies reaching critical mass in their head caused them to drop their guns and run away leading to the man to hesitate, turning his head back to see his fleeing comrades. That was his first and final mistake. Taking the hand holding the gun she quickly aimed it at his comrades taking them out swiftly before snapping his neck with a pull from her hand. Taking a quick glance at their badges she stared in front of her to see a building with the exact same symbol as if it was waiting for her to come and slaughter them. Pressing her finger into her right ear she activated her comms as she spoke to her superior.

"Target in sight. Proceed?"

"Mission activated. Lethal force authorized"

Ahri responded before preparing for her part in the mission. Inside the building, groups of armed criminals wandered the restaurant guarding what seemed to be their leader and his family in the far back of the room away from the windows. All of them were of supernatural origins but their glamour hid the truth from the feeble eyes of humans. Abruptly the body of Akali dove through the window shattering the glass before kneeling with her fist on the ground in front of the confounded monsters that soon realized who the person was.

"Facing death with dignity are you, Assassin? You're not like my guards are you? You're like me"

"The only thing we have in common, Mr Williams is that we are born and made to kill. Nothing else. I'm here to fulfil that equality"

"Heh. How are you gonna imagine that's gonna happen?"

Standing up Akli brushed the remnants of the glass off her clothes before reaching behind her back where her infinite supply of knives where. An infinite supply of kills and death.

"With a knife through your heart or my hands around your neck"

"Bollocks. What are you gonna do hm? We have this place under lockdown. You have nothing except your gimmicky little clothes and your knives. We... have guns"

"No. What you have are bullets and the hope that when the magazine is empty I would be lying dead on the floor. Because if I am... you'll all be dead before you can reload"

"That's impossible... kill her"

Raising up his revolver followed by the clicking of his men's guns his wife shielded the eyes of their child as they began to empty their clips into Akali's body riddling her body full of holes whilst pushing her back every so slightly but soon enough the clicking of emptied guns echoed the room and horrifically enough they could still hear the breathing of the Assassin.

"My turn"

Reaching behind her back she pulled out two of her kunai before launching them right in front of her causing the soldiers to watch with dread as the bladed weapon flew through the air before landing on its mark, two soldiers standing beside their boss. Unable to do anything the mercenaries began to reload but within a blink of an eye, Akali slipped two more knives into her hands allowing her to skillfully slice every criminal's throat before their emptied clip could touch the ground itself. Feeling another shot ripple through her body the Assassin turned around to see the wife of the man firing at her back whilst he and their daughter fled towards the nearest elevator right behind.

Heartlessly Akali launched her first knife into the woman's head as the man pushed his daughter into the elevator leaving her as he turned around speedily enough for his neck to be caught in Akali's hands pushing him through the ceiling-high window letting his legs dangle leaving the Assassin as his only way of staying on the current floor.

"Don't you want to hear my last words?"

"I already did"

Dropping the man down the tower Akali watched as his body flattened against the elevator below him splaying his blood and viscera on top of his daughter.

"Requesting pickup. Target is down"

"Request confirmed. Coming to pick you up, Kali"

Almost immediately the window she broke through started quivering as the rumbling of an engine shook the glass out through the shattered view until a hover car appeared right next to the hole containing a familiar face.

"Let's go, Ahri"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music I listened to on this chapter:  
> Bring Me The Horizon - MANTRA  
> SAMURAI, Refused - Never Fade Away  
> K/DA - THE BADDEST - POP/STARS - MORE


	2. The Diva

Peace never found its way in the world again but mutually respected alliances were strengthened after its death. Alliances become as strong as a blood bond, something peace has failed to do multiple times. Alliances were a reality an illusion created out of its death, a single sliver of righteousness and respect within the world of butcherers and delinquents. The frail belief of peace lives on in the hardened truth of deep partnerships.

The sickly sweet smell of her leather seat permeated the car as Ahri and Akali whizzed above the oblivious city. The tall towers nearly lightly grazed the vehicle itself as it dove left and right through the aerial traffic avoiding the various cars of different classes that roamed the occupied skies. Glancing down from her window Akali watched as miniature dots below her shuffled around like ants carrying their foodstuff. Occasionally outbursts of violence were spotted on the streets whilst the police turned a blind eye to the acts. 

"Good job, Kali. The defence ministry will be surely pleased by the elimination of The British Crime Syndicate. They're putting a lot of trust in us, we have to prove to them that we are not the enemy to humans"

Turning her head towards her partner and superior, Akali twiddled her fingers as Ahri sat cross-legged on her chair as if she was the Queen of the world. She like Akali possessed an eastern Asian face but possessed a little bit stronger intensity than her friend's. Her face and head were a little bit unique as she possessed three lines of darkened skin on her cheeks paired with her vibrant iridescent sky blue eyes and blonde hair but most importantly on top of her head she had a pair of fox ears that was completely devoid of any hair and was left with light pinkish skin colour and on her tailbone was a human-sized fox tail made completely out of an iridescent crystal that was incredibly polished to the tiniest particle. Her clothes themselves matched the colour scheme of Akali, she wore a short one-sleeve dress with crystalline features on her right shoulder, her left arm was completely sleeveless but was compensated by a fingerless velvet glove she wore on her left hand which she didn't on her right, two vertical diamond-shaped metal accessories were attached to the left side of her hair. Her attire was finished off with glossy high heels unsuitable for combat but somehow she could wield them just fine in the line of fire.

"It is risky for them to let a Dokkaebi and a Kitsune run this organization"

"That is why we must prove to them that we are as good as we are bad"

Shortly their sparkly base of operations came into view, a skyscraper in the shape of an iridescent crystalline shard that reflected light at every glance. Every vehicle hovering in the sky were always directed to swerve away from the tower unless they desired to be struck down anti-aircraft cannons. For a clandestine organization, they possessed the most conspicuous base but the best place to hide something from someone is the first place they look. If it's obvious, no one looks close.

Feeling the vehicle shudder as it landed on the roof of the building the rectangular-shaped doors swang upwards letting the beings step onto their arrowhead-shaped platform watching the automated car zoom off into the distance before heading towards the door with sparkly blue crystalline shards jutting out all around the entrance. 

Entering the fashionable building they were immediately overcome by multi-coloured smoke that hindered their vision of what was in front of them as well as each other.

"The ministry has another assignment for us. This might as well be called a fight against fire with fire. An impossible task they say"

"Nothing's impossible for us. Difficulty is a walk in the park, that is what we do. Empty our cup so that it may be filled; become devoid to gain totality."

Promptly slivers of pearly-coloured energy crept up Ahri's right arm bit by bit forming a swirling mass of energy which she forced her palm against immediately clearing the veil revealing a white and gold room. A room filled with endless marble pillar topped with intricate gold designs, glassy diamond-shaped chandeliers, an auric rose petal wall behind an incredibly polished marble throne, bone-white marble floor except for the path leading towards the throne where the material changed its colour from a blinding white to a demanding auric colour.

The clicking of heels and the tapping of sneaker soles echoed across the near-empty room as the girls headed towards a similarly designed spiral staircase built discreetly at the edge of the room leading them down to a significantly smaller room with a pitch-black rotating marble floor but curiously the walls were covered in screens reading out their organization's name inside a slim red box with an additional ebony background. In the middle of the room laid Akali's most prized possession: her heavily modified and futurized Ducati Panigale V4. It possessed a raven and sanguine red colour scheme, the words K/DA printed on its fuel tank and finally but most impressively the inner rims of the rubber wheels had blinding lights attached to them, so much so that by the mere look of it was already causing a dull pain behind Ahri's eyes. On the seat, itself was a motorcycle helmet with a digitized protective screen, cat ears on the top and an opening behind the back to allow her billowy hair to remain free. 

"What does the human ministry want?"

"The capture or elimination of an excommunicated demon, a succubus to be exact. She owns a prominent nightclub in the city centre. There is also an additional contract for an extradimensional being who works alongside her called Kai'Sa. This one is determined extermination"

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Slipping her helmet on the screen flickered to life revealing an abstract animation of a tiger.

"Come on then, Ahri. Allons-y, mon amie"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Center of Tokyo, Near the Nightclub: The Temptation**

Blindly rushing into his hotel room he slipped his pistol behind his back as he began shoving his clothes and shoes into a suitcase oblivious the figure behind him sitting crosslegged. Horrifically the man soon heard the flicking of a lighter right behind him causing him to promptly swerve backwards to see a voluptuous woman bringing the minuscule flame towards the cigarette hanging loosely in between her plump glossy purple lips lighting it up revealing her face within the consuming darkness. A bow made completely out of her hair was behind her head whilst leaving the rest of her silvery hair rolling down her back and ending near her backside. Her face possesses the rarest type of beauty there is. No one, no matter how different their beauty standards may seem, cannot deny this person's beauty as truly unfathomable as this person possesses nigh-infinite beauty, a face that would cause every man and woman to fall to the ground and beg for her to step on them. Curiously she wore Valentino VA2003 that concealed her eyes but the man could see that something was dimly glowing behind it. Sneering the man raised his pistol at the woman who slowly stood up. 

"What is it with you anyways? Gonna make me kill someone again?"

"Well, I know what you did with Gary and my men. I know what you did with those girls as well. The ones you've been trafficking"

Standing up she began strutting towards the man as slowly as she could further highlighting her physique. She wore a shiny iridescent crop top jacket with a peculiar attire underneath. It was a large leather bra with a small leather strap going up in between her breasts before stopping right on top of them creating a small metal disc and another leather strip went downwards towards her leather skintight short pencil skirt that could barely contain her hips and thighs. Another strap came from either side of the bra attaching themselves to two small metal disc right above her breast that connected to the sides as well as the strip in between her breasts. Finally, an additional leather strap on the two metal circles lead towards a tight choker around her neck. Right below her skirt was leather straps going down her legs briefly before hooking to her stockings and ending at her sparkly high heels. On her hands, the man could see that every finger was adorned with silvery and intricate armour rings giving her a pair of artificial claws however on her ring fingers the accessory had an iridescent metal on top instead.

Her nose was perfectly shaped with no blemishes or marks exactly like the rest of her skin. her makeup was iridescent in nature as well as her eyeshadow. The glasses were dark enough to avoid most people from seeing her eyes. Her thin eyebrows were s-shaped matching perfectly with her eyeliner and mascara-influenced eyelashes. To finish things off she finally wore a set of large puffy ball earrings she possessed two long strips of black fabric with a metal ring attached to it allowing the two fabrics to attach itself to two sharp triangular blades that floated behind her like a scorpion's tail.

"How many lives have you taken? How many lives were wasted in service for your... greed"

"Those girls came from nothing. Starving in their villages. Sold by their relatives or stupid enough to believe that people are just handing out fresh new lives here in Tokyo. They were broken dolls before they ever got on those ships."

Growling she reached for her glasses but failed as the man fired all of his rounds riddling the woman with bullets but to no avail as he watched with horror as the woman gradually took off her glasses revealing luminous catlike yellow eyes.

"What? Who... who are you?

"I've been wondering how to punish you, Sebastien. And now I know."

"What?"

Growling she kicked him directly on the chest sending him flying out of the hotel window luckily sending him down towards the pool but the pain from the impact was inevitable smashing all of the air out of his body but as he crawled out of the pool he immediately saw two sets of feet right in front of him. Lifting his increasingly heavy head upwards she saw the alluring woman but also a friend of hers right next to her. Her face bore a more European complex than the woman's American one and Akali's Korean one. Apart from her small but ample lips and straight-edged nose, her eyeliner-stained eyes possessed a purplish-blue hue that matched the four floating crystals behind her back with two behind each shoulder. Like her friend's ring armour the crystals were iridescent in nature nearly giving anybody a splitting headache by just looking at them. On her, rather large ears laid a diamond-shaped earring that had its colours matched with her crystals.

Her hair was styled quite similarly to Akali's except there was only a small tuft of hair near her forehead and her hair was tied back into a massive ponytail but uniquely the hair nearest to her head was a blackish-blue colour but as soon as it moves past towards the ponytail it becomes an amalgamation of the original colour and dark mint colour. From the bottom up she wore glossy high heels, skintight crystal-coloured pants with black stripes. On her torso, she wore a dark chest plate with silver highlights with a near-transparent fabric starting from the edges of the bra towards a leather choker around her neck that lead towards a patch of fabric hidden behind her back. From her forearms up she wore detachable sleeves with an equilateral triangle designed similar to Akali's jacket.

Stepping on the man's neck the alluring woman twisted her feet left and right understanding that she was simply stomping out another cockroach from the pantry. 

"You asked what I am? I'm Evelynn, bitch. Yes... this feels just right"

Sneering despicably Evelynn suddenly twisted the foot that was on the man's neck followed by the delicious sound of vertebra breaking instantly killing the man. 

"Isn't it unwise to kill a man out in the open like this?"

Her Afrikaans accent rolled through her tongue as she followed Evelynn towards the hotel's parking lot. Kai'Sa was still adapting to this strange new world she fell into, one day she was in her homeland and the other one planet Earth. A mystical white crack in space and time appeared in front of her pulling her away from her beloved comrades to the desolate plane known as Earth. She still remained connected to her homeworld but from her point of view there was no turning back so she adapted as soon as possible thus resulting in her befriending an exiled creature just like her. All she needed was a person to understand. 

Heading towards her 1962 ebony chevy corvette Kai'Sa spotted two guards surrounding it remaining vigilant for any thieves or any mal-doers. Pointing her fingers towards the guards Evelynn began to go on the tip of her toes as her 5'4" stature struggled to get up to Kai'Sa's 5'6" figure. 

" This is Gun-girl, she's got a gun and she's a girl. This is the sort of boss one, are you the same one as before?"

Directing her attention from the girl towards the man beside her she raised an eyebrow at him causing a more than swift reply.

"Yes."

"I think he's probably her Uncle but I may have made that up to pass the time while they were talking. This is Kai'Sa, not my assistant, she's uh, some other word."

"I'm her carer"

Kai'Sa snarkily replied as Evelynn pushed her guards away from one another before entering her polished vintage car. 

"Yeah, my carer, she cares so I don't have to."

Starting up her car she mockingly waved her guards goodbye before rushing off into the streets. Throughout the digitized streets, multiple hovercars were circling the streets and the skies above but nowadays they costed as much as a piece of dry clothes and soon enough Evelynn's vintage car swerved onto the main road. A vintage car like that would've costed nearly several banks filled to the brim. The crystals behind Kai'Sa's back hovered just above her shoulders to avoid being flattened by her whilst Evelynn cranked up her radio as she began speeding down the streets blinding the both of them with the intensity of the lights attached to the houses and skyscrapers surrounding them. All Evelynn could see was the occasional blur of a hovercar or electronic billboard whilst Kai'Sa twiddled with her fingers with her arms crossed but just moments away from their nightclubs the sound of sirens entered their ears causing Evelynn to slow down to a sidewalk revealing a police motorcycle just behind them. 

Watching the inexperienced woman ready up her shoulder cannons Evelynn lowered them down as the police officer approached Evelynn's window.

"Turn the music down, miss. Hey, cut the music!"

Chuckling Evelynn slipped her glasses back on before turning her head towards the man flashing him the biggest smile she could.

"I'm sorry."

"You know why I pulled you over?"

"Well, obviously, you felt the need to exercise your limited powers and punish me for ignoring the speed limit. It's okay. I understand. I-I like to punish people, too. "

"License and registration."

Sighing Evelynn reached inside her jacket pocket to pull out her wallet where she began to count how many dollars she would need to give the officer startling him.

"Are you trying to bribe me, miss?"

"Yes, of course. Is that not enough? Take more. It's only money.

"It's against the law, miss."

Chuckling deeply Evelynn slipped the bills in between her fingers before turning her attention towards the man. Grinning she gradually took off her glasses before immediately staring into the man's eyes.

"You people are funny about your laws, aren't you? You break the law sometimes, don't you?"

As if something washed over him he suddenly pulled a blank face as he stared off into the distance unaware of Evelynn and Kai'Sa anymore.

"Sometimes... I put my siren on and drive really fast for no reason at all, just 'cause I can."

Smiling ear to ear she slipped her glasses back on breaking her spell over the man making him suddenly realize the information that just crept out of his loosened tongue.

"Right? And why wouldn't you? It's fun. It feels good to get away with something, doesn't it?"

"Yeah."

His loose tongue slipped out again causing him to look suspiciously at his left and right before laying his frightened eyes upon the Succubus again.

"Uh, it's okay, Officer. People like to tell me things, those deep, dark, naughty little desires that are on their mind. It's a gift. Must be something about this face."

Grazing her jawline with her fingers she watched with curiosity as the man continued staring not at Evelynn's physique but the money in between her fingers.

"You're tempted to keep that, aren't you? Well, what are you waiting for, permission? Go on, take it, buy yourself something pretty. You deserve it. But if you don't mind, my friend and I really must be on our way"

Handing the officer her money she crossed her arms smugly as the man walked away happily.

"Oh, yeah, of course. Hey, have a nice evening."

Turning her head towards the officer Evelynn waved goodbye before grabbing her car's steering wheel roughly.

"You, too, Officer... You, too."

Glancing at her wallet she watched as her money materialized back before she zoomed off into the distance soon stopping in front of her nightclub right beside the cue to enter into her establishment.

"Hey, boss"

One of her employees caught her keys as she tossed it towards him before the Succubus and the Void being entered into the nightclub. Weaving past bundles of people ignorant to the fact that the owner was moving past them or people who recognized the alluring woman and decided to take photographs of her blinding both herself and Kai'Sa. Swiping a tumbler of Scotch Whiskey from a server's plate she leaned against the nearby staircase railing as they watched the boisterous crowds underneath their feet either getting a score with a man or a woman or stumbling around drunkenly.

"I still don't get your desire to consume a beverage so bitter"

"You'll get the taste for it soon, sweetheart"

Scanning her nightclub's inhabitants once more she mysteriously spotted a bit of blonde and blackish-blue hair paired with iridescent clothing within the crowd sparking a kindle of curiosity within her.

"Is something wrong, Evelynn?"

"No, no. Just remembered I've got something to do. Take a drink or two from the bar, say it's from me. Who says a demon can't be charitable"

Tossing her finished glass onto the floor Evelynn began to descend down the set of stairs whilst keeping an eye on the mysterious hair as she moved in closer and closer when she began to hear a familiar voice over the loudspeakers.

"I spit heat, I melt your face off

Disappear, I'm your eraser

In the cut just like a razor

Murder business, where my blazer?

I got all the boys on me

I got all the lines on ring

Knock 'em dead, turnin' heads

I got all the eyes on me"

Piercing through the crowds Evelynn laid eyes upon Akali leaning against her motorcycle with one hand on the fuel tank and one hand on a microphone which abruptly dropped when their eyes met. 

"Eve?"

"Kali?"

Before she could flee Evelynn stepped through the crowd before forcibly grabbing her collar and pushing her body as close as possible to hers before feeling her claws remain on her backside before crawling up her back. Licking her lips Evelynn pressed Akali closer to her body so that her mouth was mere inches away from Akali's ear. 

"Now where have you been, little mouse?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brainpower at the middle of the chapter just faltered which is pretty evident. At the end, I decided to give Evelynn an amalgamation of the Twelfth Doctor and Lucifer's personality for the fun of it.
> 
> Music I listened to on this chapter:  
> Demons - Kim Petras  
> Goddess - Jaira Burns  
> Flood - Lhotse, Ellem  
> Belladonna - Ava Max


	3. Want You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Warning

"Come and touch me like the good little mouse you are"

"Yes, my Queen"

Wandering inside Evelynn's penthouse just above her nightclub they gravitated towards the bed before staring at each other. Surprised by her sudden outburst, Evelynn saw Akali's scared face turn around to see her own bearing an ear to ear smile as she licked her lips wiping all uncertainty off Akali's face.

"You're already hungry? Then come on. Give mommy a kiss"

She did as she was told and soon enough she felt her lips being opened by a tongue slithering inside her. She inhaled the warm breath breathing in the minty-vanilla scent as she traced her teeth across Evelynn's lower lips biting into it causing her to smile even more. Grabbing a hold of her hair and her pants Akali lifted her up into the air rapidly devouring her mouth with her smooth tongue before slamming her against the wall pressing her body as close as possible to hers causing Evelynn to drag her nails across Akali's back. As smoothly and effortlessly as possible Evelynn managed to remove every article of clothes on Akali with only one hand as they gravitated towards the bed. She drank the sight in, gazing up and down her body. Akali was smaller than Evelynn was, and perhaps slightly smaller than the average human. Her arms were thin though there was certainly muscular definition. Unsurprisingly her body was lithe, two small, perky breasts and a flat but muscular stomach. Evelynn thought her body was perfect. She noticed Akali was shy, moving her arms to cover herself for the moment. Evelynn simply pulled her forward and held her close, gently running her hands up and down her back, leaving her in fits of laughter as she found it to be very ticklish. Finally throwing Akali's pants behind her, Evelynn's eyes ran up from Akali’s toes all the way to her face. She noticed her face turn a brighter shade for a moment.

"But you're still dressed, Evelynn"

Smugly smiling she watched Evelynn as she undressed in what she figured would have been world record time, almost falling on the floor in her haste of trying to remove her shoes. Akali just laughed before she stopped as her eyes gazed upon Evelynn's own now naked body. Her eyes definitely came to a stop at her groin, a slight smile appeared on her face. Evelynn blushed slightly as her own excitement was now clear to see. She stepped forward and cupped Akali's cheek, leaning down and kissing her gently again. Evelynn felt her hands begin to explore Akali's body for the first time in decades, running up and down her arms before running up and over her shoulders and then down her back. Evelynn stopped every so often when she saw a scar. Despite her immortality, she possessed scars probably from her beyond dangerous expedition with Ahri. It was the life. Akali ran her arms up Evelynn's sides, causing her to jump slightly. No-one knew she was ticklish until now. She chuckled deeply again. Then Evelynn just held her close to her body, each of them enjoying the sensation of the other's body. She reached up and gently stroked Evelynn's cheek, standing on tiptoes to gently kiss her before leaning back, another sweet smile. "Evelynn," she repeated softly.

Evelynn leaned down to kiss her again, wrapping her arms around her, pulling her tightly towards her. Evelynn slowly turned her towards the bed, slowly walking back, refusing to break the kiss until Akali's calves hit the bed. Then they broke it as the Assassin sat down on the bed and scooted backwards, dragging the Succubus onto the bed above her as Evelynn crawled above her until her head lay on one of the pillows. Akali's eyes twinkled in the low light, another slight smile. Akali raised one of her own eyebrows. A knowing grin must have appeared on Evelynn's face.

"What do you have planned, Eve?"

She asked coyly.

"Well then since you asked. Just sit back and enjoy the show like I said before"

Evelynn leaned down to kiss her again before slowly moved down her body. Light kisses on her neck, leaving Akali in fits of giggles one moment, slight moans the next. Kisses all over her body, up and down her arms. Akali spent a lot of times in... admiration of Evelynn's breasts, her nipples hardening immediately as Akali played with them. She listened out the Succubus's gasps and moans, judging by the sounds she made and the movements of her body when she was truly enjoying what Akali was doing for her. Evelynn continued moving down the Assassin's body, barely leaving a millimetre of her faint skin untouched. The only sounds were her continuous gasps, moans and heavier breathing. There was the occasional mention of her name. Evelynn couldn't help but grin slightly as she continued to move down.

Evelynn could feel the heat radiate from Akali's womanhood, glistening slightly in the low light. She was obviously excited. She'd probably been excited as soon as they had seen each other naked. She'd had obviously been. Though Evelynn was usually excited whenever she made out this one was different like a touch-starved area finally caressed. But the Succubus was going to tease her. She left her untouched, instead kissing around and down both of her thighs before moving back up to her lower body again. Simply breathing on her sex appeared to create tingles of excitement, her body shaking slightly in anticipation as he continued to tease her. Eventually, Evelynn looked up towards Akali's face to see her looking back at her with pleading eyes and quivering lips.

"Stop teasing... please"

She begged quietly and to that Evelynn just grinned slightly then she touched her with her tongue. Tasted her for the first time in decades.

The moan Akali made just from that first touch was incredibly loud. In Evelynn's mind, she had to give herself a fist bump just for that alone. She figured if Akali liked that, it was only going to get better for her. The Assassin immediately started to writhe as Evelynn used her tongue on her to start with. The succubus noticed the bedcovers move slightly, looking up with her eyes to see Akali grabbed two fistfuls of it. She moaned her name again and again. Evelynn was utterly turned on herself. But she wanted to make her orgasm with her skilled mouth first. The Succubus was a gentlewoman after all. And foreplay was awesome, as far as she was concerned. And Akali tasted...well, she loved it.

Soon her heavy breathing turned quicker. Her body started to writhe slightly more vigorously. Evelynn wrapped her hands around her thighs as she urged her on with her skilled tongue. Certain words that Evelynn didn't understand were uttered. She repeated the Succubus's name again and again. She continued with her tongue even faster, urging on her climax again and again. Akali told Evelynn she was close. Just to keep doing whatever the hell she was doing. She thought she'd try something else. Evelynn inserted a finger, looking for that one particular spot she figured, since everybody had one. She did and the effects were tenfold compared to the ordinary human. And she thought what happened next was glorious. Evelynn was left feeling like Heaven personified at the result.

Akali collapsed back onto the bed, sucking in deep breaths. Evelynn made do with gently kissing Akali again up her still shaking body as she recovered herself. Eventually, the Succubus's face hovered above hers as she searched Akali's face, her eyes closed as she continued to breathe in deeply. Her eyes opened. and a smile of complete satisfaction crossed her face. To Evelynn's surprise, she then reached behind her head and pulled the seductress in for a kiss that left her even more excited, if such a thing were possible. She released the Succubus eventually as she laid down beside her, looking up at the ceiling. They lay in silence as she simply listened to her breathe.

Eventually, Akali felt Evelynn shuffle, reaching underneath her to pull out a very familiar artificial shaft that she swiftly stuck to her crotch. Akali started to stroke up and down Evelynn's chest gently with her left hand, before a sly grin appeared on her face and she moved her hand down and simply grabbed the artificial johnson. 

"So, Eve, what are we going to do now?"

Akali asked. There was no missing the seductive tone to her voice as she gently played with Evelynn. The Succubus turned and grinned slightly.

"I have a few ideas"

"And they would be?"

Evelynn cleared her throat before fidgeting with her fingers.

"I think it's better if you just take control. Who says I can't be fair?"

Akali laughed. Evelynn was still worried even though she wouldn't admit it. Mostly about hurting her. That was the last thing she wanted, though she knew it would always be possible. Akali just leaned forward and kissed Evelynn's cheek before moving herself around. The Demon had to admit her own surprise as Akali positioned herself over her, before leaning down and kissing her, noticing the look in Evelynn's eyes.

"Surprised?

She said quietly to which Evelynn nodded.

"I... am rather experienced in this field than you might expect. Your physical teachings have improved me"

"Good girl! Listen to your Queen"

Evelynn said not above a whisper. Already in the back of her mind were four words. Maintain control of yourself she kept repeating in her mind. 

Akali giggled again before she leaned back, grabbing hold of Evelynn again as she positioned herself. Then she simply held the Succubus's gaze as she felt the apparatus slowly enter her as she lowered herself down on Evelynn. Evelynn was surprised that she didn't appear to hurt Akali at all, a brief look of confusion obviously crossed her face.

"What did I just say? I'm experienced... because of you"

Eventually, Evelynn felt her groin touch Akali's as she let out a loud moan. Evelynn simply closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. Due to her supernatural stamina, she could possibly go on for hours on end but mysteriously she felt her energy deplete near instantaneously. She gave herself five minutes if she was worth a damn, considering how long he had waited for a moment like this, and considering how good she already felt. And Akali was a beautiful woman who was currently impaled on Evelynn and she had to keep herself calm. Then she wiggled her body, Evelynn's eyes shooting open as Akali looked back at her with a face of absolute pleasure.

Evelynn moved her hands to Akali's glorious hips as she slowly started to ride her, throwing her head back every so often as Akali moaned with even more pleasure. Evelynn caressed her entire body with her hands, ensuring she wasn't too rough, being as gentle as possible. Of course, she spent some time focusing on Akali's breasts. Evelynn thought they were perfect. Other than that, she simply moved her hands back to Akali's hips and watched her move up and down on her, occasionally matching her movements with Evelynn's own thrusts. She felt her own stamina deplete drastically, she didn't think she'd disappoint Akali if she did run out of energy. So Evelynn wanted it to last. Although there was always round two. And three. And however many they could do before she had to go do her job. So she hoped. If not, there was always next time. She knew there would be a next time.

Evelynn grabbed one of Akali's hands to pull her forward. She placed her elbows to either side of Evelynn's head as the succubus ran a hand through Akali's hair, dragging the Assassin's lips towards hers. Neither of them wanted to break the kiss as she moved both her hands to Akali's firm ass. Now she took control as she started to thrust faster. Evelynn felt and heard her moan into her own mouth, before she finally broke the kiss, simply staring into Evelynn's eyes. Even she could read the numerous emotions flying through them. All of them good. Passion. Desire. But, the most important as he was concerned, Love. Akali figured her own matched the Succubus's.

"Kali..."

She whispered.

She appeared to know what Evelynn meant as she started to meet each of her thrusts again. Evelynn didn't last much longer as soon as Akali did that, moving a hand from her ass again as she grabbed the back of Akali's head again, their lips crashing together for a moment before Evelynn finally let go a groan of her own satisfaction even though she couldn't feel the object attached to her crotch. All her pent up sexual frustration was gone in an instant as Evelynn finished on the apparatus's plastic material. Then she simply lay still. Evelynn knew she probably had an incredibly smug grin on her face as Akali collapsed on top of her. She opened an eye to see the Assassin's own eyes closed but a large grin of her own. Evelynn gently stroked her back, feeling Akali shudder from time to time, as Evelynn felt herself calm down though Akali didn't move, only the sounds of their breathing, almost in unison. The Succubus didn't want the Assassin to move either. Evelynn could have stayed like this forever, though she knew that wasn't possible. Still, she'd enjoy it while she can.

Eventually, Akali raised herself up onto her elbows again, looking at Evelynn with a simple, loving smile.

"I missed you, Eve"

She said quietly before she lowered her lips to Evelynn's again for a moment.

"And that was awesome. Why didn't we do all that sooner? Oh wait I forgot, your organization wants my head on a stake"

Evelynn had to chuckle before replying to Akali's statement.

"Well, we have all the time in the world now"

Akali replied, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I'll hold you to that one"

"You think I'm going to complain if you want to do this as often as possible?!"

The Assassin laughed again. Evelynn loved her laugh. She ran a hand through Akali's hair again. She was expecting a kiss, instead, the Assassin touched her forehead to Evelynn's.

"I love you, Eve"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably advance the story next chapter instead of stuff like this
> 
> Music I listened to on this chapter:  
> Tove Lo - Talking Body  
> ILIRA - ROYALTY  
> Dua Lipa - Physical

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter wasn't long but the next one probably will be longer


End file.
